


We Can't Stay

by PsychVamp



Series: Arya&Gendry Week 2019 [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bad feelings, F/M, Trust, a&gweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 17:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20213257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychVamp/pseuds/PsychVamp
Summary: Arya doesn't like the look of the women dressed in red, she especially doesn't like how she is looking at GendryFor Day 1 of axg week: let's run away





	We Can't Stay

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for this couple. For some reason I found this prompt for the week to be one of the most difficult, so hopefully that doesn't show too much in the writing.

There was something wrong with the Red Woman, she knew that Anguy thought Arya didn’t like her because she was beautiful, but it was the danger in the beauty that concerned her. Arya had seen her fair share of death in the last year, and something about the way that woman’s eyes scanned them all reminded her of death. Whatever the woman’s purpose for seeking them out was put on hold when the skies opened without warning and rain began pouring around them from a thunderous sky. They were quick to move back into the cave to escape the rain.

Arya was keeping a weary eye on the Red Woman as she moved closer to one of the fires and spoke with Thoros and Beric. She watched as all three of them looked over to where Gendry was talking with Anguy. Beric and Thoros gave sad nods before looking back at the fire, the woman stared at Gendry a little longer before her lips formed a smirk. The woman’s almost red eyes then looked over at Arya, and the smirk dropped before she looked back to the fire.

Movement out of the corner of her eye broke her observations of the woman, she turned her head to see Gendry walk over to their part of the cave and sit down against a stone. She watched him for a moment before going over to stand in front of him.

“We cannot stay here any longer.” She said, staring him down.

He sighed, “Is this about what I said the other night?"

“No.” She said firmly, that still hurt, but she knew she would forgive him one day for it, “That woman is dangerous, I don’t like how she looked at you.”

“How did she look at me?” He asked, his eyebrows crunched in confusion.

Arya thought how best to phrase it, “Like you were a prized lamb for slaughter.”

“What does that even mean?” He said, his voice showing a bit of his frustration.

She knelled in front of him, “I just know, if we stay here, she is going to hurt you. I need you to trust me on this.”

He looked into her eyes, and she stared back. He blinked and nodded, “Okay, let’s run away.”

Arya sat back on her heels, “You mean it? Just like that? I really thought I was going to have to convince you more.”

“We’ve been with the Brotherhood for at least a month now, you’ve never suggested we go off on our own before. If you are doing it know, it means you feel something wrong.” He turned away and started rolling up a blanket, “That saved us at Harrenhal, will probably save us now.”

She felt her entire face light up with a smile, she leaned forward and impulsively placed a kiss on his cheek, “I’m going to see if I can’t steal some weapons and coins. You pack us up some blankets and cloaks. See if you can find a water flask too.”

“As you command m’lady.” He replied, his expression one Arya hadn’t seen before.

She chose not to think about it and made her way to the other part of the cave system. Anguy and Tom were talking loudly with the soldiers that came with the Red Woman, which was good, it meant everyone would be well distracted. She went to the bucket that held the extra weapons, they had more swords than people to weld them as they kept taking them from the soldiers they killed. She grabbed two short swords, a long dagger, and a bow, she didn’t see any extra arrows up figured they’d just have to make their own. She saw that the soldiers had two large bags of coins, she wasn’t sure why they would be carrying so much, but she figured she could cut a hole in one and steal some once they were asleep.

When she finally made it back to Gendry, he was laying down, seemingly asleep. She frowned at him before she realized he was just pretending, she’d seen truly sleeping for a year, this wasn’t what it looked like. She dropped the bow on him and he snapped up, “Done with your cat nap?”

“I was getting nervous.” He rubbed the back of his neck as he answered, “I got everything ready. How we getting out?”

“Lem is guarding the entrance tonight. He’ll fall asleep eventually like he always does, we just walk on out. The storm should help cover any noises we make.”

He nodded, “Where we going?”

She bit her lip and sat down next to him, “They’ll expect us to go to Riverrun, that is the direction they’ll look for us.”

“Could go back to that inn where they left Hot Pie. Take the kingsroad up to Winterfell. All the fighting seems to be on this side of the river.” Gendry suggested, he really didn’t know anything about the Riverlands, and that seemed like their best option at this rate.

She nodded, “We’ll head that way, if it doesn’t work out we’ll think of something else.”

“As you command m’lady.”

It was a few hours later when Arya shook Gendry awake, a devious smile on her face as she leaned close to him and whispered, “They are all asleep, let’s run away.”

The Brotherhood slept soundly that night, the thunderstorm had faded to a gentle rain and it lulled them into a false sense of security as the fire warmed their bones. When they woke in the morning, the rain had cleared the tracks and not even the Red Woman could locate the runaways in her fires. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!!! I will be doing a submission for each day of the week, so stay tuned for more.


End file.
